Jefferson Pinkard
Jefferson Pinkard is a major character in Harry Turtledoves "Timeline 191" or "Southern Victory" series, in which the Confederacy won the American Civil War. Pinkard was a steelworker working at the Sloss Foundry in Birmingham Alabama when the Great War began in 1914. Because of his important position to the war effort, Pinkard was not drafted into the army until 1915, at which point he was deployed first against a black communist uprising and then against the US Army in west Texas. During the war, Pinkard's wife, Emily cheated on him with a co-worker. This drove Pinkard to needlessly throw him self it into combat situations as a means to drive the imagery of his wife cheating on him from his mind it also caused him to resent the black rebels for forcing him to be deployed against them in the war, and thus separating him from his wife. This was the beginning of Pinkards intense racism that eventually led to his involvment in the black "population reductions" of the Second Great War. After the war, the Confederacy was subjected to military limitations and economically crippling reparations, similar to the real-world Treaty of Versailles. In this turbulent climate, the Confederate Freedom Party formed, which advocated disregarding the treaty, military buildup, putting the blacks back in their place and vengeance against the North. Pinkard was drawn to the Freedom Party because of this he began to neglect his wife in favor of party meetings and assualt actions against the rival political parties namely the Whigs and the Radical Liberals. On arriving home one night from a party meetings Pinkard again caught his wife cheating on him with he's ex best friend and neighbor Bradford Cunningham. Pinkard then proceeded to rape his wife in revenge and then procced toss her naked out into the street only later allowing her to grab some possessions before throwing her out again. Divorce followed soon. (It is to be noted however Pinkard makes mention of that fact that several other party members also go through divorces and are unable to reason why the reader is drawn to the conclusion that if they had forgone the party for their wives they would have remained married) Sometime after his divorce, Pinkard changed his career to that of a prison guard. After Jake Featherston was elected president in 1933, Pinkard was placed in charge of Camp Dependible, a prison camp in Louisiana for political prisoners. Over time, the proportion of blacks among the political prisoner increased, until the prison was filled entirely with supposed black rebels. As the camps filled beyond capacity, Pinkard was ordered by Confederate vice president Ferdinand Koenig to "reduce the population". Pinkard did this by sending randomly selected groups of prisoners into a nearby swamp and executing them by firing squad. Not long after the population reductions began, Camp Dependable and other prison camps were used to imprison all blacks in the Confederacy, including women and children. These groups were all subject to population reductions, driving Leroy Blades, a guard morally opposed to Pinkard's actions to commit suicide by gassing himself using the exhaust from his own car. This inspired Pinkard to design trucks with modified exhaust systems, designed to pipe the exhaust into the cargo bay and gas the people inside. With this new, more efficient method, population reductions increased and Pinkard was promoted. All this was done in the name of the glorious Freedom Party. Pinkard was later placed in charge of Camp Dependable near Snyder, Texas, where further increased the efficiency of the Confederate genocide by using false showers filled with hydrogen cyanide gas to kills thousands at once. As the Second Great War with the US progressed, US bombers attacked rail lines feeding into the camps, reducing the number of victims delivered, and US forces advanced on and eventually overran Camp Dependable. Pinkard was evacuated and send to Camp Humble, near Houston, where the genocidal operations continued, with the addition of a crematoria to dispose of the bodies more efficiently than the mass graves used previously. The camp continued until the defeat of the Confederates in the Second Great War. After the end of the war, the US charged Pinkard with crimes against humanity, which he was convicted of and executed by hanging. Trivia *Jefferson Pinkard is likely based on Reinhard Heydrich, a real-life Nazi known as the "Architect of the Final Solution". He is also based off of Rudolf Hoss, Auschwitz Camp director. Category:Military Category:Book Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Rapists Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Jingoists Category:Supremacists Category:Adulterers Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Totalitarians